End Results
by spicysteweddemon
Summary: As JJ comes to terms with Dee and Ryo's relationship, he becomes drawn to Drake. Will his feelings be returned or is his love destined to be unrequited?


Hiya! Welcome to my first fic, entitled End Results. This fic will almost entirely be JJ and Drake centric, but with a little Dee/Ryo and Berkley/Diana thrown in for good measure. I have to give props to Neekerbreeker's fic Common Ground which is absolutely excellent and first turned me onto Drake and JJ as a couple. Go read it. Now. The events of this story take place after Like, Like, Love. This means Bikky is in college, Dee and Ryo are living together, and Berkley and Diana hooked up. Um, I'm just gonna assume the 27th is located in Manhattan even though they used the Bronx station as a replacement station when the 27th was blown up in volume 4. Correct me if I am totally off base here. Also, I'm interested in finding a beta reader. How would I go about doing that? Enough of this long ass message, enjoy! 0  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fake but I wouldn't mind taking a crack at Ryo. Or Dee. In a bathtub. With lots and lots of bubbles...Drools   
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, Yaoi, naughty language, violence  
  
End Results: spicysteweddemon  
  
Chapter One: Trustworthy  
  
'It won't last.'  
  
'I mean, how serious can Dee possibly be? They have little to nothing in common. Dee's so much more outgoing, more spontaneous, more, more...everything. He's everything that Ryo isn't. Once Dee wakes up he'll see. He'll see this really isn't anything more than some sexual fascination. Once he realizes that, I'll be here waiting.'  
  
JJ sighed and stared down at his cup of quickly cooling latté. The words he repeated to himself over and over sounded as hollow and empty as he now felt. Things would never be the same. A decision had been made. He hadn't been chosen. It was painfully obvious that there would be no turning back.  
  
Outwardly, things appeared as they always had. The officers were located in the newly rebuilt and refurbished 27th, no more lavish than before. The building still had that fresh paint smell that made JJ slightly nauseous if he didn't get up and shake it off. Chief Smith still rode their asses. Ted was still a complete screw up. Rose was still a bastard.   
  
'Well, I can't really say that', JJ mused, 'He's been a lot more agreeable since Diana moved in.' The word had spread like wildfire and JJ always prided himself on being up to date with the latest gossip. He had to admit that they were a perfect couple, Berkley and Diana, but it still hurt to see those around him so happy while he wallowed in his self-inflicted misery. 'I mean really, this is just ridiculous. What the hell is wrong with me? I know this is selfish of me, but don't I deserve a chance at happiness? At love?'  
  
"Damn, it's cold out there." Drake muttered as he slumped down in the desk facing his partner's. "Thank God we got a new heating system this year, I don't think I could have handled another winter in that old icebox of a precinct." Drake unwrapped a knitted scarf from his neck and placed it next to JJ's overcoat.   
  
"So what's on the agenda for today?" When Drake received no answer he followed JJ's stare to where it rested on two detectives seated across the room. Maclean and Latener.   
  
'Oh JJ,' Drake mentally sighed, 'you have to let it go.' Drake momentarily considered voicing his opinion out loud, but thought better of it. Instead he opted to wave a hand in front of his despondent partner's face. "Earth to JJ. Come in JJ." The purple-headed detective started in reaction to the sudden movement, nearly spilling the remnants of his latté on his shirt.  
  
JJ's cheery smile instantly appeared, leaving no trace of the scowl previously gracing his face. "Drake sempai! You startled me. What did you say?" Drake smirked at his partner's oblivious look. For a detective, JJ could be utterly clueless on certain occasions. Especially when concerned with his love life.   
  
"Just asking what new case got handed down to us since we wrapped up the Reynolds's case. I know chief's already got something lined up for us, the slave driver that he is."   
  
Despite JJ's sullen mood earlier, he was glad that Drake offered the solution of work as a distraction. There wasn't much going right in his life as of late, but he career was a steady constant that he could always rely on.   
  
Drake knew how hard he was taking Dee's and Ryo's newly formed relationship, and the sandy haired detective always tried to divert his attention from the couple. JJ was well aware that Drake had caught him staring at Dee and Ryo, and he silently thanked Drake for not bringing up the painful topic.   
  
"You're right, Chief just handed us down a new case this morning. A man named Douglas Kilpatrick was murdered last night." JJ was now in full detective mode as he slid the file across the desk towards Drake.   
  
"You might remember him from that trial this past May. He was that man charged in the Queens' rapes and slayings of six homosexual men from February 2002 through August of that year," JJ stated matter-of-factly. Drake skimmed the file, reading details that sparked his memory. "Oh yeah, I remember this guy, lots of media on this one. Didn't the judge toss the trial out on evidence tampering or some shit like that?"  
  
Drake looked at his partner to see JJ's eyebrows creased in a look of concentration. "Yes, I hate it when scum like him can find a loophole through the system. A guilty man goes free based off some frivolous technicality." Drake couldn't help but agree, but that didn't give anyone the right to carry out vigilante justice to such a degree as murder.   
  
"Says here he was found gagged, bound, throat and Achilles' tendon slit. Someone bled the fucker out. Harsh." Drake felt little pity for a man so obviously guilty in his eyes, but that didn't change the fact that the man was now a victim that needed justice.  
  
"We'll do a sweep of the crime scene after lunch. It's pretty close to my apartment in Astoria, so I'll pick up my dry cleaning." JJ said nonchalantly. That immediately caught Drake's attention.   
  
"You mean this psycho lived near you?! Weren't you worried when all this shit went down? I mean," Drake lowered his voice as if he was letting JJ in on a big secret, "You are gay, you know?"   
  
JJ had to stifle a giggle at his partner's innocent behavior. "No, I wasn't aware, but thanks for filling me in. That explains why I have this strange fascination with home decorating shows and Brad Pitt." JJ's bitter mood lifted like a cloud as Drake loudly guffawed at his partner's lame attempt at a joke.  
  
"Seriously though, I wasn't all that worried. Douglas here hopped gay bars and laced patron's drinks with GHB. I got out of that scene a while ago. Besides, I am a detective trained in self defense, remember?" JJ smirked in satisfaction.  
  
Drake simply shrugged, reaching up to tousle JJ's lavender locks. "I know kid. You're one of the best sharpshooters on the force, blah, blah, blah. You're just too trusting for your own good."   
  
JJ's sharp inhalation of breath and pained expression instantly alerted Drake that something he had said upset the young detective. Then it hit him. Max. 'I'm such and idiot! I can't believe myself! That's what Max said to him right before he died.' Drake stumbled over an apology, retracting his statement as quickly as possible.   
  
"Sorry JJ! That came out all wrong. Trusting people is one of your best qualities. You know I'm glad you're so trustworthy." Drake could feel himself turning red to the roots of his hair for some reason. 'Well, it's the truth isn't it? How many times has he forgiven you when you've made some stupid comment or stuck your foot in your mouth?'  
  
Drake squirmed uncomfortably in his wooden chair, looking at JJ for some sort of response. He was greeted with a smile as bright as sunshine, but it didn't reach JJ's clear blue eyes. Drake's comment had poured salt in an old wound. "It's alright sempai, no sweat. Say," JJ sat up suddenly, "let's get a sandwich then catch the W train to Astoria." Without another word Drake, JJ pulled on his overcoat and handed Drake his scarf. "Let's go sempai," the young detective smiled brightly and headed for the door.  
  
Drake had never felt more like an asshole.  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short. Please tell me how I can approve. I don't mind criticism. I haven't written anything in a looooong time. Lookin' for a beta reader too. Oh, I know JJ is a New Yorker, but the word sempai doesn't really translate well in English. Sorry 'bout that. Tell me what ya think! 


End file.
